1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of transmitting a repair request, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed an image forming apparatus which has a function of notifying a manufacturer or the like of a request for repairing a malfunction according to an instruction from a user, when the malfunction occurs in the image forming apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-150588 discloses transmitting a repair request to a management apparatus, and cancelling the repair request transmitted to the management apparatus.
There are various causes of malfunctions occurring in the image forming apparatus. Some of the malfunctions can be solved by the user who performs repair work. In the case of the image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-150588, even if a malfunction can be easily solved by repair work by the user, an instruction by the user for transmitting a repair request causes the repair request to be transmitted to a management apparatus without exception. Therefore, wasteful costs can be produced for both the user and the manufacturer which repairs the image forming apparatus.